You're Joking
by kinmoku-hime
Summary: What happened if Kakyuu was at Earth and Usagi's parents adopted her? COMPLETE
1. The New Enemy

Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon. Enjoy my story ^_^ Chapter 1: The New Enemy  
  
"Everything Ready Captain?" Ronin asked they were in the royal ship heading towards the planet called Earth.  
  
Captain Pinago nodded; Queen Moku entered the room with her small child Kakyuu who was clinging onto Queen Moku's Kimono at the bottom.  
  
"Queen Moku," Ronin and Captain Pinago greeted Queen Moku on their knees.  
  
"Dismissed," Queen Moku said softly waving her hand, Captain Pinago and Ronin stood up, and Queen Moku smiled the smile that everyone loved.  
  
Queen Moku flicked her hair over her shoulders, Queen Moku wore her long purple hair down and she always wore a long purple Kimono which swished silently as she walked.  
  
"Mama?" Kakyuu said in a cute voice, Queen Moku smiled fondly at her child.  
  
"Hai Kaki?" Queen Moku said softly, she was interrupted by Captain Pinago.  
  
"Queen Moku! Get to safety! We're being attacked!" Captain Pinago shouted, Queen Moku swept Kakyuu into her arms and ran out of the base.  
  
The whole ship shook sending Queen Moku flying against the wall.  
  
"Where are we going mama?" Kakyuu asked scared.  
  
"Don't worry Kaki, we're going to safety," Queen Moku soothed Kakyuu; Kaki was what Queen Moku sometimes called Kakyuu.  
  
"Queen Moku! Follow me!" A servant screamed taking Kakyuu from Queen Moku's arms, Queen Moku followed the servant.  
  
"In here Queen Moku!" The servant said ushering Queen Moku into the departure room.  
  
"Queen Moku, in here, it's safer, this will take you directly to Earth, or this one to Kinmoku you choose," the servant gabbled, Queen Moku chose the one to Kinmoku.  
  
"I'll take Princess Kakyuu," Queen Moku said.  
  
"Once your body enters into the flame, then there's no coming back here," the servant warned, she passed Queen Moku Princess Kakyuu, but before Queen Moku managed to get Princess Kakyuu in her arms, the invaders attacked the ship making it shake and Queen Moku lost her grasp on Kakyuu and Kakyuu fell into the flames to Earth.  
  
"KAKYUU!" Queen Moku screamed as the flames disappeared.  
  
"Mama Ikuko? What is wrong with this girl?" A voice above of Kakyuu said.  
  
"I don't know Usagi-chan," the person who Kakyuu thought must be Mama Ikuko.  
  
Kakyuu opened her yes and blinked, her eye sight was blurry so she blinked again, this time it was more in focus, a woman with long hair blue hair was holding a girl's hand whose hair was yellow and was put up in odango's.  
  
"Moku," Kakyuu said, "Mama Moku."  
  
"Gomen dear? What is your name?" Ikuko asked kneeling down by Kakyuu.  
  
Kakyuu sat up, "Kakyuu."  
  
"You have a lovely name, come on, we'll take to the police station," Ikuko said kindly taking Kakyuu's hand.  
  
Over the next 12 years when Usagi and Kakyuu were 16, both have grown a lot, Ikuko had adopted Kakyuu and they had all accepted her as a family member, no one knows about her past.  
  
"Usagi-chan! School!" Kakyuu called out from the stairs, Kakyuu had grown her hair always putting it up in a ponytail so whenever she walked it swung behind her, she went to the same school as Usagi and they were in the same class, no matter how much Usagi wanted to tell Kakyuu that she was Sailor Moon, Usagi wasn't allowed.  
  
Luna ran down the stairs, Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"Ohayo Luna, Usagi-chan's late again I guess?" Kakyuu asked Luna, she crouched down and scratched behind Luna's ears, Luna purred, "Luna you're so sweet," Kakyuu added.  
  
Usagi ran down the stairs, Kakyuu straightened up, "Ohayo Usagi-chan, you finally joined me!"  
  
"Don't tease! Let's go!" Usagi shouted.  
  
Even though they were only adopted sisters, Kakyuu was always treated as a family by the Tsukino's.  
  
"Iie! I forgot my lunch!" Usagi said crying, Kakyuu smiled making Usagi wail even more, "Why are you smiling?!"  
  
"It's here," Kakyuu said taking out Usagi's lunch.  
  
"Arigato Kakyuu-san!" Usagi screamed hugging Kakyuu tightly.  
  
They both arrived in school before the bell went, Usagi walked over to Ami, Minako and Makoto whilst Kakyuu just sat down in her seat swinging on it whilst reading her magazine, it was about the Three Lights.  
  
She was so deep into the magazine that she didn't realize all the guys that were leaning against her table.  
  
"Hai? How can I help you?" Kakyuu said looking up from her magazine; she could see that Usagi and her friends were on full alert.  
  
"Come with us," one of the guys said.  
  
Kakyuu raised her right eyebrow, "Why?"  
  
"Look if you want to embarrass me then fine, will you go out with me?" the guy said going red, Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"Gomen, I'm not interested in a person who beats others up," Kakyuu said mildly, she looked down again and carried on reading.  
  
"Why you-" the guy started.  
  
Kakyuu slammed her magazine on the table before Makoto could even react, Kakyuu stood up.  
  
"Do you have a problem? You're not even in this class and if I were you I'll get your ugly ass back to your own class," Kakyuu said, the class echoed with laughter, the guy stormed out, Kakyuu smiled then sat down again returning to her magazine.  
  
"Wow! That was amazing, your sister sure knows how to react," Minako said excitedly.  
  
"Right class! Silence! Put away that magazine Kakyuu Tsukino!" The teacher barked, Kakyuu calmly folded the magazine and slid it into her bag and smiled, that happened every morning so Kakyuu was used to it.  
  
"Tomorrow we have a math's test, be prepare," the teacher said, he added, "You study better Usagi-chan."  
  
Usagi went bright red, Kakyuu usually got about 90% average, but never better that Ami, and she didn't want to be.  
  
At break, Kakyuu sat leaning against the tree reading a magazine quietly, people watched her from bushes.  
  
"Why does she never try to communicate? All she does is read about-" the pupil stopped and took out binoculars before answering, "The Three Lights!"  
  
"Three Lights? They're pretty famous aren't they?" Someone said.  
  
Another said, "Yeah! I heard they were coming to Japan!"  
  
"Then I'll buy her a concert ticket," Someone said, it was the guy who was asking Kakyuu out.  
  
"Why do you want to ask her out Kwan?" someone gasped.  
  
"She's pretty, she's got the shine I want," Kwan said, he narrowed his eyes at Kakyuu.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
"Why did you turn him down?! He's the most gorgeous guy!" Usagi exclaimed to Kakyuu as they were walking home.  
  
"Because-" Kakyuu stopped dead in her tracks, "I thought you said that Mamoru was the most gorgeous guy!"  
  
Usagi blushed, "Don't change the subject!"  
  
"Anyway, because I don't like him," Kakyuu said shortly.  
  
"Any other reason?" Usagi persisted.  
  
"Iie."  
  
Usagi smiled, she knew nothing could get past her, "hey Kakyuu?"  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan?" Kakyuu said smiling at her sister.  
  
"Do you want to come to Rei's for our study group?" Usagi suggested.  
  
"I don't really know Rei. but ask them if it's ok for me to come then I'll come," Kakyuu said linking arms with her sister.  
  
"You sure Rei-chan?" Usagi asked again.  
  
"Hai! She cannot come to our study group!" Rei yelled through the phone.  
  
"Sayonara," Usagi said sadly.  
  
"Kakyuu?" Usagi said, Kakyuu poked her head out of the room.  
  
"Hai Usagi-chan?" Kakyuu asked chewing the end of her pen.  
  
"Gomen, but Rei says she doesn't know you," Usagi said sadly, to her amazement Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"It doesn't matter, to tell you the truth, I prefer to study alone."  
  
"Hey Kakyuu? Who are the Three Lights?"  
  
"Usagi-chan, you have a lot to learn, they're idols, very famous, here take this picture," Kakyuu explained, she disappeared then appeared again and gave Usagi a photo.  
  
Usagi smiled as her sister disappeared back into her own room, she's so intelligent and happy, I wish I could be more like her, Usagi thought as she looked at the picture.  
  
Kakyuu sat in her room doing her homework when she heard Usagi close the door, Kakyuu rolled her chair back then grabbed her bag from under the table, she pulled out the magazine with the Three Lights and flicked to the page, she placed the magazine and sat with her hands on each side of her head and stared at the picture, she knew that she had seen them before.  
  
"Three Lights, who are you?" Kakyuu whispered.  
  
"Why wouldn't you let Kakyuu come along?" Usagi said angrily at Rei, the others watched in silence.  
  
"Because, she's an outsider!" Rei shouted.  
  
Everyone went silent, you could probably hear Usagi's heart break, "Well, if that's the case," Usagi said angrily as she packed her bag," Then I'll leave!" She screamed at Rei, she ran out before anyone could stop her.  
  
Angry tears jerked in Usagi's eyes as she ran not knowing where to go, she ran straight into someone.  
  
"G-Go-Gomen!" Usagi stuttered she looked up and gasped between her tears, she had crashed into the Three Lights main vocalist, Seiya Kou, his two brothers stood behind him looking amused.  
  
"It's ok, Odango," Seiya said smiling.  
  
Usagi smiled weakly and stood on her tip toes and whispered into Seiya's ear, "My sister is a big fan of you, can I-"  
  
"Course she can, here," Seiya said laughing he got out a piece of paper and signed it, he gave it to Yaten and Taiki who signed it quickly.  
  
"Arigato!" Usagi said forcing a smile on her face.  
  
"What's your name Odango?" Seiya asked curiously.  
  
"Usagi Tsukino."  
  
"Ok, sayonara!" Seiya said waving at Usagi.  
  
"Sayonara, my sister will be very happy!"  
  
"I'm sure she will be, keep happy yourself Odango!" Seiya called as Usagi ran away.  
  
She entered the house, "Kakyuu-chan, I'm home, I got a surprise!" Usagi called through the house, Kakyuu walked down the stairs behind Usagi.  
  
"Hello Usagi-chan, what's the surprise?" Kakyuu asked as Usagi showed her the paper, Kakyuu shrieked, "OH MY GOD USAGI-CHAN! I LOVE YOU!"  
  
Usagi laughed as her sister embraced her tightly, "I crashed into him and Yaten and Taiki."  
  
"Wow!" Kakyuu grinned, "Lucky Usagi!"  
  
Usagi nodded happily, Kakyuu's face turned serious, "How is Mamoru?"  
  
Usagi stepped back, Mamoru was at Juuban University but he said he didn't have as much time to go out with Usagi, "He's fine," Usagi lied, and it had been three months since he last contacted her.  
  
Kakyuu's face softened, "Usagi-chan. don't lie to me, I know he's not contacted you," Kakyuu said softly, Usagi felt tears prickling the back of her eyes.  
  
Kakyuu stood up straighter, she stood at about 5'5" taller, than Usagi, she stepped forward hugging her sister.  
  
"It's just- He keeps saying- that he's busy with school work!" Usagi wailed in her sister's arm.  
  
"Usagi, its ok, look, I'll go into the University and I'll talk you him ok?" Kakyuu said softly.  
  
"Arigat- wait, how are you going to get into the University?" Usagi asked suspiciously.  
  
Kakyuu smiled suspiciously, "I have my ways, trust me, and meet me at the park at 6pm tomorrow ok?"  
  
Usagi nodded as Kakyuu turned and ran up the stairs into her room.  
  
Kakyuu sat in her room after school applying her make up carefully; she decided to go for the natural look at first but then changed for the really heavy look. Quickly she brushed her hair leaving it down hanging by down by her knees, she stood up and looked in her wardrobe digging deep down for her short black mini skirt, she wore that and a sky blue sleeveless top.  
  
She wore a black leather jacket over it and slipped out the house quickly. Someone watched her from the shadows, Kakyuu walked a bit shaky on her knee high boots, she wasn't used to it, as she concentrated on walking, someone crashed in Kakyuu by accident sending her flying backwards into someone else's arms who held her to stop her from falling.  
  
"Ar-Arigato," Kakyuu stuttered, she looked up and saw Yaten staring down at her she felt a flashback.  
  
[Flashback]  
  
A young girl dressed in a small black fuku chased her around the palace courtyard in Kinmoku, she had silver hair.  
  
[End of Flashback]  
  
Yaten widened his eyes, he felt a strange fluttering inside him, "are you ok?" he asked Kakyuu softly, he turned and glared and at the person who knocked Kakyuu over.  
  
Kakyuu looked forward, it was Kwan.  
  
"Hey Kakyuu!" Kwan said brightly.  
  
"Aren't you going to say gomen?" Yaten scowled at Kwan as he helped Kakyuu get to her feet.  
  
Kwan ignored Yaten and whistled at Kakyuu, "Looking good today Kakyuu babe."  
  
"You know him?" Yaten asked Kakyuu.  
  
"Yeah, he's at my school," Kakyuu said she muttered to Yaten, "A pain in the ass though."  
  
Yaten laughed and smiled, "Hey, care to join me? I'm just going down to the studios, what's your name?"  
  
"Kakyuu Tsukino," Kakyuu said smiling, Kwan stood behind Kakyuu staring jealously at Yaten.  
  
"Another Tsukino? You must be Odan- Usagi's sister," Yaten corrected himself.  
  
"Hai!" Kakyuu said smiling broader at Yaten who smiled back at her.  
  
"Kakyuu, I thought you were going out with me though, that's why you're all dressed up," Kwan said.  
  
Kakyuu turned around to face Kwan, "Kwan, if I was going out with you then since you crashed into me, wouldn't you have said gomen?"  
  
Suddenly out of nowhere a woman came along, she wore a black hat and black jacket, "Konnichiwa, I am Nezu," the woman said holding out a business card to Kakyuu, who took it reluctantly.  
  
"What do you want?" Kakyuu asked suspiciously.  
  
"I want to see your shining star," Nezu said smiling.  
  
Kwan smirked, "She's shining already, and can you go now? We're busy."  
  
"Well, stubborn people, you shine brightly though, CHU!" Nezu shouted throwing off her cloak, Kakyuu stepped back, and she felt Yaten's body heat.  
  
"Who are you?" Kakyuu asked dumped her bag on the floor.  
  
"I am Sailor Iron Mouse!" Iron Mouse said introducing herself and smirked evilly, "I am here to take your shining star!"  
  
Kakyuu eye's flashed as she saw the attacks fly in front and behind her, Kakyuu whipped around quickly and Yaten wasn't there, a second before the attack hit her, Kakyuu jumped onto a wall.  
  
"What do you want?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"Your shining star!" Iron Mouse repeated, she sent another attack at Kakyuu when Sailor Moon appeared.  
  
"Stop there!"  
  
"Who is it?" Iron Mouse asked uncertainly.  
  
"For love and justice, I am the pretty sailor suited Senshi, Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said posing.  
  
"Sailor Moon," Kakyuu whispered staring at Sailor Moon, she felt something from her that reminded her of something else.  
  
"Don't forget us! Sailor Mars!" Sailor Mars shouted.  
  
"Sailor Mercury!" Sailor Mercury shouted.  
  
"Sailor Jupiter!" Sailor Jupiter shouted.  
  
"And Sailor Venus!" Venus shouted.  
  
"Who are you?" Sailor Moon asked Iron Mouse.  
  
"I am Sailor Iron Mouse!"  
  
"Sailor. Iron Mouse?" Sailor Moon repeated Iron Mouse took the chance to attack; Sailor Moon got knocked out the way before the attack hit her, and she heard a scream.  
  
Sailor Moon twisted around, Kakyuu lied on top of her, her star seed shining brightly above her head.  
  
"IT'S A REAL STAR SEED!" Iron Mouse screamed with joy, she danced around before heading to grasp it.  
  
"KAKYUU!" Sailor Moon screamed, shaking Kakyuu.  
  
"Star Sensitive Inferno!" Someone shouted from afar, the attack hit Iron Mouse, knocking her to the floor.  
  
"Who are you?" Mars asked rudely.  
  
"The secret maternal away from death, Sailor Star Healer, Stage On!" Sailor Star Healer came into view.  
  
"Sailor Star Healer?" Jupiter repeated slowly.  
  
Iron Mouse threatened them, "I'll be back!" and she left in a black phone booth.  
  
"Look, hurry up you, with the wings, put back her star seed," Healer said quickly.  
  
"How?" Sailor Moon asked, she was crying over her sister.  
  
Healer darted over in the speed of light and placed a hand over Kakyuu's star seed, she removed her hand gently and they watched Kakyuu's star seed sink in slowly.  
  
Healer picked up Kakyuu in her arms, she smiled at Sailor Moon, "I shall take her somewhere safe, when she wakes up I'll tell her to go home," Healer said.  
  
"How do we know you're not enemy?" Mars asked rudely.  
  
"And that you're not going to take Kakyuu away to give to the enemy?" Jupiter added.  
  
"If I was enemy, then would I have attacked that Sailor Iron Mouse?" Healer shot back.  
  
"Because, it was a plan!" Mars shouted.  
  
"No, if she wants to talk to Kakyuu then, I think we should let her, I mean she's a Senshi herself," Eternal Sailor Moon said softly.  
  
Healer nodded, "Arigato."  
  
She took off with Kakyuu in her arms.  
  
Yaten shook Kakyuu lightly, "Kakyuu, wake up!"  
  
Kakyuu's eyes started fluttering, she opened them and blinked and Yaten shielded her eyes from the sun outside.  
  
"Where am I?" Kakyuu asked, sitting up.  
  
"I don't know, I just woke up and I was here," Yaten lied.  
  
Kakyuu scrabbled around for a moment, Yaten watched her amused.  
  
"Do you know the time?" Kakyuu asked at last.  
  
"It's 4pm," Yaten said looking at his watch.  
  
"Oh ok, I'm going to explore round here, coming?" Kakyuu said standing up brushing her skirt dry.  
  
"Yup," Yaten said, he lifted a hand and Kakyuu took it pulling him up.  
  
[Wow, she's acting like I'm a normal person even though I'm famous] Yaten thought.  
  
They walked out side the cave side by side, their arm crashing next to each other at some point.  
  
They were in the woods, Kakyuu smiled.  
  
"I know where we are," Kakyuu said.  
  
"Cool," Yaten said smiling.  
  
Kakyuu pulled on Yaten's arm lightly and led him out of the wood, 20 metres before they reached the streets, Kakyuu dropped her hand off Yaten's arm, and Yaten stared at her confused.  
  
"Publicity, it isn't good for fans to see you with me," Kakyuu explained softly.  
  
"Arigato Kakyuu, for being so thoughtful for me," Yaten said smiling.  
  
"You go ahead, Seiya and Taiki might be wondering where you are, I better go home as well, my family are probably worried," Kakyuu said.  
  
"I'll see you later, by fate," Yaten said, he felt a scent of his princess.  
  
"Sayonara," Kakyuu said waving at Yaten.  
  
Kakyuu walked back to her house to find Usagi, Rei, Ami, Makoto and Minako looking worried.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan!" Usagi said launching herself onto her sister.  
  
"Whoa Usagi-chan!" Kakyuu said pulling herself away from Usagi.  
  
Rei smiled warily at Kakyuu, "Who where you with?"  
  
"Me?" Kakyuu said smiling, she didn't want to tell them about Yaten, "Me, I was at the woods for a walk after I woke up in the cave," it wasn't a lie really; she did go for a walk.  
  
"Ok," Usagi said sighing with relief.  
  
"I'm going in, too tired, bye!" Kakyuu said going into the house and shut the door quietly.  
  
"I thought that, that Healer person was with her!" Rei spat.  
  
Kakyuu heard that and went up the stairs to have a bath. 


	2. The Voice

Chapter 2: The Voice  
  
Kakyuu sat in her bedroom finishing her homework, Usagi was at the Crown Fruit Parlor with her friends, and Luna sat on Kakyuu's bed watching her suspiciously. Kakyuu rolled her chair (which had wheels) over to the stereo turning it on, she bend down to pick up a CD off her rack, it was the Three Lights song, 'Nagareboshi He' into the stereo.  
  
She rolled back to her desk and started downing her homework, when she finished she looked at her watch, she got off the chair and walked over to Luna and stroked Luna's head.  
  
"Luna, I'm going out," Kakyuu said smiling talking to Luna like a normal person talking to a cat.  
  
Kakyuu picked Luna up and took her out into the hall letting her down then closed the door on Luna, two minutes later she came out wearing the same black mini skirt and blue sleeveless top, she ran down the stairs slipping on her trainers instead then ran out the door before Luna could follow her.  
  
"Konnichiwa baby Kakyuu!" someone shouted, Kakyuu knew that it was Kwan, she kept walking turning her jacket collar up.  
  
"Hey Kakyuu!" Kwan said grabbing her shoulder.  
  
"Gomen?" Kakyuu said putting on a fake Chinese accent to fool him.  
  
"Aren't you Kakyuu? You look exactly like her," Kwan said puzzled taking his hand off her shoulder.  
  
"I- am um not from emm Japan," Kakyuu said pretending to struggle.  
  
"Gomen!" Kwan said walking in the opposite direction, Kakyuu carried on walking quickly.  
  
"Konnichiwa, I'm looking for Mamoru Chiba, he just came in this year," Kakyuu said to the person in the office.  
  
"Yes, he's in dorm number," the person said checking on the computer before saying, "1.25."  
  
"Arigato," Kakyuu said bowing.  
  
"Hey, are you over 18?" the woman said narrowing her eyes.  
  
"Do I look it?" Kakyuu said raising her eyebrow, the woman nodded.  
  
Kakyuu walked from each door looking for the dorm, someone shouted after her.  
  
"Hey! You! Is that you Kakyuu-chan?"  
  
Kakyuu turned around and raised her eyebrow, as someone with familiar dark hair ran towards her.  
  
It was Mamoru, "hey Mamoru, I was looking for you," Kakyuu said.  
  
"Me? Why?" Mamoru said looking puzzled.  
  
"Can we speak in private?" Kakyuu asked looking down the corridors at all the pupils, some walked past and whistled.  
  
"Sure, we can go to the lobby," Mamoru said leading the way.  
  
People shouted after them," Hey Mamoru! What happened to the other gal?"  
  
Kakyuu sat with her right leg over her left, Mamoru sat opposite her.  
  
"What something to drink?" Mamoru asked.  
  
"I'm fine, arigato."  
  
"So what do you want to ask me about?" Mamoru said nervously.  
  
"Usagi" Kakyuu said plainly.  
  
"You're pretty straight forward," Mamoru laughed nervously, "What about Usako?"  
  
"You're in University, you're busy but not in the weekends!" Kakyuu exclaimed, "You still have time to even phone Usagi, but you don't even bother to contact her, I might be adopted but I love them a lot, even Usagi, so if you harm her in anyway again I swear on my life, I will not forgive you!"  
  
"I never harmed her before!" Mamoru said defending himself.  
  
"Remember the time when you tried to cheat on Usagi?" Kakyuu asked, "Remember you asked me to betray Usagi with you?"  
  
"That was ages ago!" Mamoru exclaimed.  
  
"I don't care, all I'm saying is, you'll regret hurting her or any of my friends," Kakyuu said plainly then left.  
  
Mamoru stared after her.  
  
Kakyuu put on some sunglasses to prevent anyone to realize who she was, she walked down the path, she went into the public toilets and dug into her bag pulling out a long dark black skirt, she put that over her mini skirt before going out again.  
  
She walked down the path when someone caught her shoulder again, Kakyuu turned round, and it was Kwan, again.  
  
"What do you want?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"Go out with me," Kwan said quickly looking around.  
  
"Iie! Get the point! It's always going to be Iie!" Kakyuu said loudly, she removed his hand from her shoulder and walked on.  
  
Kwan kicked the concrete as he watched Kakyuu walk on.  
  
"You're saying the Senshi from Earth are completely rubbish?" Seiya said to Yaten strumming the guitar.  
  
"Yup," Yaten replied, the Three Lights were in their own music room and Yaten was telling them about his encounter with the Senshi.  
  
"That's odd, the Senshi from Earth are supposed to have spent a lot of time fighting enemies," Taiki said from behind a book.  
  
"I know, I felt the presence of the Princess when I was there," Yaten admitted.  
  
"The princess? Princess Kakyuu?" Seiya exclaimed standing up, even Taiki dropped his book.  
  
"Hai, the princess," Yaten repeated.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakyuu blinked as the sun shone into her room, she sat up and looked at her alarm clock. 10:00, Kakyuu smiled and got up to change.  
  
She walked down the stairs and went to collect the mail, surprised that there was mail for herself.  
  
Kakyuu went into the kitchen greeting her mother who had made her a cup of coffee.  
  
"Arigato mama Ikuko," Kakyuu said smiling at her mother, Ikuko smiled back fondly.  
  
Kakyuu took her letter and her coffee up into her room.  
  
She tore open the envelope and found a ticket for the Three Lights concert, there was a note inside: Meet me there, are else, Nezu.  
  
Kakyuu bit her lip and stored the ticket away safely.  
  
She knew she had to go or the people in the concert would get harmed, the concert was in two days, Kakyuu braced herself, in two days, her star seed would be gone.  
  
"Mama Ikuko!" Kakyuu called down the stairs walking down.  
  
"Hai Kakyuu-chan?" Ikuko said poking her head out the kitchen door.  
  
"I'm going out, I'll be back before tea time," Kakyuu explained, she kissed her mum on the cheek and left.  
  
Kakyuu walked around town, she wore a short sleeved black top and black trouser, and she hoped that she wouldn't meet Kwan.  
  
Unfortunately she did, "Hey Kakyuu!" He shouted.  
  
Kakyuu turned around, "What are you? A stalker? You appear everywhere I go!" Kakyuu said carrying on walking.  
  
"Iie! I just like you!" He said resting his hand on her shoulder.  
  
"Do you have an obsession with my shoulder?" Kakyuu asked, Kwan shook his head.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan!" Someone called, Kakyuu turned around and smiled.  
  
Usagi was running quickly with Luna behind her.  
  
"Ohayo Usagi-chan," Kakyuu said smiling at her panting sister.  
  
"Ohayo Kakyuu-chan," Usagi gasped out she handed Kakyuu some money, "here, mama Ikuko sent me to give you it."  
  
"Arigato Usagi-chan," Kakyuu said smiling.  
  
They heard some people screaming, Kakyuu turned around on full alert, then laughed.  
  
Yaten, Seiya and Taiki were getting chased by their fans who kept screaming, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten caught sight of Kakyuu, Usagi and Kwan.  
  
"What the-" Kwan started but the screams got louder.  
  
Kakyuu smiled directly at Yaten who grinned, as Yaten, Taiki and Seiya ran past, Yaten grabbed Kakyuu's hand whilst Seiya grabbed Usagi and they pulled Usagi and Kakyuu along with them.  
  
Seiya and Yaten pulled them both into a limousine whilst Taiki slammed the door shut.  
  
Kwan was left with the fans who were trying to chase after the limousine.  
  
Seiya and Yaten gasped and grinned at the shocked Kakyuu and Usagi.  
  
Taiki sat calmly reading a book.  
  
"Ohayo?" Kakyuu said uncertainly.  
  
"Ohayo, Kakyuu," Yaten said.  
  
"So, um why are we here?" Kakyuu asked Seiya.  
  
"Ah," Seiya grinned and continued, "We grabbed you here because you're going to tell us what school you go to and what class."  
  
Usagi blushed but Kakyuu spoke to them as if they were normal people, "We go to Juuban High School, class 1-1," Kakyuu smiled at Yaten.  
  
"Hey, you know that guy you where with?" Seiya said to Kakyuu.  
  
"Hai? What about him?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"He looked like trouble," Seiya said.  
  
"He's just a baka," Kakyuu replied, they all laughed.  
  
"Hey, care to join us for lunch?" Seiya asked Usagi, Kakyuu nudged Usagi.  
  
"H-Hai!" Usagi said.  
  
They sat in silence all the way until the car stop; Usagi thought they were going to be going a posh restaurant but instead they pulled up outside a house.  
  
Kakyuu hopped out perfectly, Usagi tripped sending herself flying into Kakyuu who caught her steadying her.  
  
"Arigato!" Usagi said standing up again, Seiya and Yaten laughed.  
  
Kakyuu followed Yaten as Seiya opened the door to their house; Taiki was going to the store to buy something to cook.  
  
"Come in," Seiya said inviting Usagi and Kakyuu in quickly closing the door.  
  
"Wow," Kakyuu whispered when she stepped in, the walls was a welcoming red, the floors were all wooden and there was their famous roses, a dozen yellow, a dozen red and a dozen of white roses. On the stem was each of their signatures.  
  
Kakyuu stepped forward and smelt the yellow rose, she smiled.  
  
"Come through to the living room," Yaten said leading the way.  
  
In the living room it was painted white with bright lights everywhere, two comfy looking sofas, and a lot of other furniture.  
  
"You know, this is such an honour to be in your house," Kakyuu complimented, Yaten and Seiya blushed.  
  
"We're very honoured to have you as a fan, you treat us like normal people you don't try to mob us or anything," Yaten replied.  
  
Kakyuu smiled, "if you respect your idols then you shouldn't mob them or anything, you should treat them by the way they want to be treated, I know that you find fans annoying."  
  
"True, it's not really likely for a fan to say that but you are so right," Yaten said smiling at Kakyuu.  
  
"Hey Odango, want to go play a video game? I have that Sailor V game," Seiya said to Usagi.  
  
"HAI! LET'S GO!" Usagi shouted, they all laughed.  
  
Seiya and Usagi left, Kakyuu smiled at Yaten thinking deeply, she stood up and apologized, "Gomen Yaten-kun, I can't stay for lunch, I have to go," Kakyuu bowed her head.  
  
"That's ok, sayonara," Yaten said taking Kakyuu to the door, Kakyuu left.  
  
"Seiya! Usagi! Kakyuu's gone! She's says she's busy!" Yaten called out.  
  
Kakyuu reached the park and sat down on the bench, she had no idea why she had left, she guessed that she didn't want to get too much attention.  
  
Someone sat down beside her and put their arm around her, Kakyuu reacted instantly by twisting that person's arm.  
  
"ARGH!" The person screamed, Kakyuu faced the person it was only her brother Shingo.  
  
"Gomen Shingo!" Kakyuu said letting go of her brother's arm quickly. . "That is ok Kakyuu, but why did you do that?!" Shingo gasped out rubbing his arm.  
  
"I thought you were someone else, it's not everyday that your own brother puts an arm around you!" Kakyuu said staring at her feet.  
  
"Ok."  
  
"Why are you out here anyway?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"I was going to play football, but I saw you so I came over to say hi," Shingo said, Kakyuu and Shingo got along very well.  
  
"Well go play your football, I'm heading home," Kakyuu said standing up she ruffled Shingo's hair before walking off.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakyuu got ready, butterflies flew in her stomach, today was the day her star seed would be gone, and she took a deep breath and brushed her hair up into a ponytail, she pulled on her black leather jacket and studied herself in the mirror.  
  
Her hair was up; she had lip gloss on making her lips look very pale, she wore a sleeveless dark red top and black jeans.  
  
Kakyuu knocked on Usagi's door opening it she sat down next to her sister, "Usagi-chan."  
  
"Hai Kakyuu?" Usagi said looking at her sister.  
  
"I love you, you'll always be my sister," Kakyuu said smiling, she looked at Usagi before leaving.  
  
"Shingo!" Kakyuu said going into her brother's room, she hugged him tightly then left.  
  
"Mama Ikuko," Kakyuu said hugging her mum tightly.  
  
"What's this for?" Ikuko asked suspiciously, Kakyuu hugged her father before smiling and left.  
  
Kakyuu got a taxi to the concert; she got caught up in the mad rush to get in.  
  
As the concert started Kakyuu concentrated on the song, an image of a beautiful woman came into her head, she had red hair, dark ruby eyes, she looked like a princess, and the image disappeared as quickly as it had come.  
  
She blinked and she looked up at the screen, it looked like Yaten was staring straight at her, Kakyuu smiled, to her amazement, Yaten smiled back.  
  
Yaten got off the stage making all the fans scream, he started whispering to the guard who nodded and started going into the crowds, Yaten climbed back on the stage.  
  
"Yaten! What are you doing?" Seiya asked Yaten.  
  
"Getting Kakyuu on stage, she's here in the concert," Yaten explained Seiya grinned.  
  
"Got feelings for her eh?" Seiya teased.  
  
The guard went up to Kakyuu, "Excuse me Miss, can you come with me please?"  
  
Kakyuu nodded and followed the guard, he took her to the stage and climbed over the fence which separated the fans and the stage, the guard held out a hand, Kakyuu shook her head and used her gymnastic skills and jumped clean over it Yaten, Seiya and Taiki clapped.  
  
Kakyuu awkwardly climbed onto the stage.  
  
"What is your name miss?" Yaten asked faking that he didn't know her.  
  
"My name is Tsukino Kakyuu," Kakyuu answered smiling at the Three Lights.  
  
"I dedicate this song to you and my friend," Seiya said grinning he started to sing Todokanu Omoi by himself without the music.  
  
Kakyuu was completely caught up in his singing that she never realized that everyone was screaming and running away, Kakyuu finally snapped out of it, the roof to the concert was opening, Iron mouse floated down, Kakyuu got herself into a fighting position.  
  
"We meet again Kakyuu!" Iron Mouse said laughing, the Three Lights went backstage.  
  
"Don't harm anyone else!" Kakyuu said bravely, thoughts of Usagi and her family ran through her head, last of all her real mother, Queen Moku.  
  
"I won't just cooperate then no one else will be harmed!" Iron Mouse said gleefully.  
  
She aimed her bracelets but before she fired they heard some people snap their fingers.  
  
"Penetrating the darkness of night."  
  
"The air of freedom breaks through."  
  
"We are the three sacred shooting stars."  
  
"Sailor Star Fighter!"  
  
"Sailor Star Healer!"  
  
"Sailor Star Maker!"  
  
"Sailor Star Lights, Stage On!"  
  
The Star Lights came into view, Kakyuu gasped and widened her eyes, it was the little girl wearing the black fuku, and of course she had grown up now.  
  
Iron Mouse took the chance to attack but Maker darted down in the speed of light and jumped up taking Kakyuu with her.  
  
"Stop it!" Kakyuu said struggling.  
  
"Why? Do you want her to take your star seed?" Healer asked in amazement.  
  
"Iie, but I have to, I can't let other people take the risk, and I don't want people getting hurt because of me!" Kakyuu replied bravely.  
  
Maker let go of Kakyuu who stood up straight, she said boldly, "if you're looking for someone, it's me I'm your target, let everyone else go."  
  
"Kakyuu, don't," Fighter said softly, Kakyuu reeled back surprised that she knew her name.  
  
A dark cloud filled the sky, a flash filled the concert area, and a woman wearing gold and red appeared.  
  
"Madam Galaxia," Iron Mouse said bowing down to Galaxia.  
  
"Is this the girl with a real star seed?" Galaxia asked Iron Mouse who nodded.  
  
"This is it then," Kakyuu mumbled.  
  
Galaxia aimed her own bracelets at Kakyuu who closed her eyes, before Galaxia got to fire her attack; Kakyuu found herself floating in space.  
  
"Where am I?" Kakyuu asked no one.  
  
She looked around, her ponytail swinging madly finally a voice spoke up, "You are in a dream, when you wake up you will find that Galaxia hadn't killed you, you will wake up on the stage, your mother sent this wish to keep you alive."  
  
Kakyuu opened her eyes, she was on the stage, Seiya, Taiki and Yaten were crowding around her.  
  
"You ok Kakyuu?" Yaten asked frowning.  
  
"I'm okay, what happened?" Kakyuu asked standing up.  
  
"We don't know, we where backstage and we came out and found you had fainted," Taiki lied.  
  
"Okay." 


	3. The Unknown Invitation

Chapter 3: The Unknown Invitation  
  
Kakyuu sat in class the next day after the concert trying to think, their class teacher came in.  
  
"We have three new students, I'm sure you would know them, please treat them normally, not specially," the teacher said as Seiya, Taiki and Yaten walked in, half the girls started screaming, "Excuse me! I thought I said not to treat them specially!" the teacher shouted.  
  
Yaten smiled at Kakyuu who smiled back, the teacher carried on, "Please take a seat if they are vacant."  
  
Yaten walked over and plunked himself down next to Kakyuu, Seiya sat behind Usagi and Taiki sat in front of Makoto.  
  
"Ohayo Kakyuu, how are you feeling?" Yaten whispered.  
  
"Ohayo, I'm fine now arigato for asking," Kakyuu whispered back smiling.  
  
Outside Kakyuu settled down under a tree reading a book, her lips moved silently, she heard someone sit down next to her, Kakyuu ignored the person.  
  
"Ohayo Kakyuu baby," Kwan said running his hand through Kakyuu's ponytail, Kakyuu carried on reading.  
  
"Ohayo Kakyuu baby," Kwan repeated, once again Kakyuu ignored him.  
  
Kakyuu ran her hand over her ponytail making it go over her shoulder, away from Kwan's touch.  
  
"Go away," Kakyuu said, she stood up and walked away from Kwan.  
  
Kwan watched her go and smiled to himself, he had a plan.  
  
Grasping her book tightly, Kakyuu headed for a bench, she collapsed down, clutching her heart breathing heavily, when Kwan touched her, Kakyuu felt pain through her heart, and it felt like someone was trying to steal her heart away.  
  
Calming down slightly Kakyuu removed her hand from her heart and sighed, she picked her book up and tried reading but it was no use.  
  
"Care if I take a seat?" Someone asked her, Kakyuu looked up; it was Seiya from the Three Lights.  
  
"Sure," Kakyuu shifted along and let Seiya sit down, she felt people watch them from the bushes.  
  
"You better now? At the concert you seemed very pale," Seiya said looking at Kakyuu; he felt a fragrance of his Princess.  
  
"I'm fine arigato," Kakyuu replied closing her eyes.  
  
"You do know that you're always free to talk to us, we like you a lot, you don't treat us specially, you treat us like you've known us for ages," Seiya commented.  
  
"I know, it's one of my special talents," Kakyuu said with a grin.  
  
"We like people who are like that, I can always give you a backstage pass whenever," Seiya added.  
  
"Arigato Seiya-kun," Kakyuu said resting her head against the cold bench.  
  
Kakyuu closed her eyes and reran the whole incident with Iron Mouse again; her mother wanted her alive, her real mother, Queen Moku from the planet. Kakyuu shook her head.  
  
"I'm living on Earth, and I will always live on Earth," Kakyuu said aloud to herself, she closed her eyes and fell asleep.  
  
By the time Kakyuu woke up the sun had only risen, she sighed and kept still she said to herself.  
  
"Now, wherever I go, Iron Mouse will follow me to take my star seed, what is my star seed about?" Kakyuu asked, no one replied.  
  
Kakyuu washed herself and instead of putting her hair up in a ponytail, Kakyuu did a French plait.  
  
Kakyuu walked down the stairs to collect the post, she was surprised when she had two for herself.  
  
Kakyuu braced herself, ready for another letter from Iron Mouse, but instead it was an unsigned one.  
  
It read:  
  
To Kakyuu  
  
Will you go to the Krystal Ball? A week on Saturday, at Juuban High School, I shall meet you there.  
  
Before I forget, it's a masked ball. Love from the one that love's you.  
  
Kakyuu read is and smiled, she packed it in her bag and tore open the other one; she widened her eyes as it was another invitation to the ball, she skimmed it quickly, and that person must have written it twice, it was exactly the same.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan? Why are you smiling so strangely today?" Usagi asked suspiciously.  
  
"That is for me to know, and for you to find out!" Kakyuu said teasingly.  
  
Usagi tried to hit Kakyuu over the head but Kakyuu ducked, Kakyuu stopped, her eyes flashed as she looked ahead.  
  
"What is i-" Usagi started but stopped, Mamoru was walking towards then, immediately Kakyuu linked arms with Usagi and forced Usagi to keep walking, Mamoru grabbed Kakyuu's arm but Kakyuu shook him off, he grabbed her again but this time someone else grabbed his shoulder.  
  
"If I was you, I'll leave her alone," Seiya said sharply, he tightened his grip on his shoulder.  
  
Mamoru turned around looking like he was going to punch Seiya but Kakyuu cut in, "remember what I said Mamoru, hurt any of my friends." Kakyuu trailed off on purpose.  
  
Mamoru widened his eyes not believing his ears, he let go of Kakyuu's shoulder who turned around to face Seiya, Taiki and Yaten.  
  
"Arigato," Kakyuu said bowing.  
  
"That's ok," Yaten said.  
  
"Come on Usagi-chan, we better go to school, care if we walk with you three?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"That's fine come on," Taiki said deliberately ignoring Mamoru.  
  
The five of them turned around to walk away but Mamoru grasped Usagi's shoulder and said, "Usako."  
  
In a flash, Kakyuu spun around and dug her finger nails into Mamoru's hand, he cried out in pain and removed his hand quickly, and Kakyuu smiled and carried on walking away.  
  
"Good one Kakyuu," Yaten said grinning, Kakyuu grinned back flashing her white teeth.  
  
"So, did any of you hear about the ball that's going on next Saturday?" Kakyuu asked, apparently they didn't so Kakyuu explained, "Well I got a letter today from someone and there is a masked ball going on at our school Juuban High."  
  
"Cool, I might go actually," Taiki said Yaten and Seiya nodded.  
  
"Usagi-chan? Are you going to go?" Kakyuu asked, Usagi looked up and nodded.  
  
They arrived at the school with hardly any time at all, when Usagi walked in the door, Ami, Minako, Makoto crowded around her, Seiya, Yaten, Taiki and Kakyuu edged around them and sat down in their places.  
  
Yaten turned around to Kakyuu and said, "So you're going to the ball thing I take it."  
  
"Hai, I only found out in a letter," Kakyuu said looking out the window; her gaze went into the sky.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Kakyuu hummed the tune to 'Search for Your Love' as she walked home, her skirt rippled slightly in the wind, she walked alone.  
  
She heard footsteps behind her; she carried on walking and went into the Crown Arcade one place she hardly ever goes to.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan!" Usagi called out surprised to see her sister, Kakyuu smiled and waved but carried on walking.  
  
"Excuse me, ma'am?" someone said behind her, it was Motoki.  
  
"Konnichiwa Motoki," Kakyuu said smiling.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan! Why are you here? I thought you didn't like it!" Motoki said surprised.  
  
Kakyuu shrugged, "Someone was following me so I decided to come here and hang out in the back, please?"  
  
"Sure, follow me," Motoki said leading the way to the back door, Kakyuu slipped in.  
  
"Ok, just go into this room, it's an office and its empty so use that one," Motoki said and closed the door The back door, Kakyuu slipped in.  
  
"Ok, just go into this room, it's an office and its empty so use that one," Motoki said and closed the door.  
  
Kakyuu opened the door to the office and sat down breathing out, it had been close she knew that Kwan was following her for some reason, there had to be a reason to follow her. Kakyuu opened her bag and pulled out a bottle of water, she gulped some down being quite thirsty. She sighed and after 10 minutes, she gave up and left. *~*~*~*~*~*~* Kakyuu dried her hair with a towel quickly and then blow dried it, today it was a Sunday and she was going to go the disco. She pulled her hair up in a ponytail, she brushed on someone lip gloss and eye shadow, she wore a dark ruby top matching her eyes and a black long skirt, she had trainers on but her skirt covered it. Kakyuu was alone but she didn't mind, she just wanted to hang out and check the atmosphere. Little did she know that she was going to get attacked again. The Three Lights stood up in the balcony which looked down into the dance floor, Taiki spotted Kakyuu by herself. "Hey look, there's Kakyuu," Taiki said pointing to Kakyuu, Yaten and Seiya peered down at her. "I'm amazed she's alone, I would have thought she would have been with someone since Iron Mouse is trying to take her star seed," Seiya commented looking down again at her class mate. "I'm going down to talk to her!" Yaten said but Taiki grabbed his arm.  
  
"Leave her, when she gets attacked, the Earth Senshi will come," Taiki said firmly, Yaten stopped walking. "Hai," Yaten replied staring down again at Kakyuu. Iron Mouse was at the main power switch, she grinned evilly and then flicked all the lights off. Lots of people screamed and ran out, Kakyuu stood there prepared for Iron Mouse. "Iron Mouse! Where are you!" Kakyuu called out in the darkness. "Can you believe it! She's actually asking Iron Mouse to appear!" Yaten hissed to Taiki and Seiya. "We better transform. Fast!" Seiya said. "Hai!" Taiki and Yaten said in unison.  
  
"Fighter Star Power." "Maker Star Power." "Healer Star Power." "Make Up!" They all said. Instead of the Three Lights standing there, it was the Starlights. "So you're smart!" Iron Mouse said laughing walking up to Kakyuu. "It's not hard to figure out," Kakyuu said coolly, her eyes darted around for an attack. "Give up your star seed!" Iron Mouse said. "We will never let you!" Fighter shouted from the balcony. "Not you again," Iron Mouse groaned. "Don't forget us!" Sailor Moon shouted. "Not again!" Iron Mouse screamed. "Agent of love and justice pretty sailor Senshi Sailor Moon! In the name of the Moon, I will punish you!" Sailor Moon said posing. "We know!" Iron Mouse snapped. "Sailor Moon," Kakyuu said softly, she turned to the Starlights, "Starlights." "Hai?" Sailor Moon asked. "Sailor Moon," Kakyuu paused and shook her head, "Sailor Moon, Starlights arigato." Kakyuu walked forward to Iron Mouse. "What are you doing?" Fighter shouted. Kakyuu turned around, "I can't always let you save me, and I know they'll get me sooner or later, it makes no difference." Healer darted forward and pulled Kakyuu back at the speed of light. "Do you want to fight? We're your opponent," Fighter said to Iron Mouse but she disappeared in her phone booth. Healer released Kakyuu from her grasp, Kakyuu stood up straighter and walked away, and the others just watched her go, as they watched they saw a tear splash on the floor behind her. "Starlights, who are you?" Sailor Moon asked the Starlights. "We are in search for our lost princess, that is all you need to know," Fighter said, they leaped up and were gone in the speed of light.  
  
Tears filled Kakyuu's eyes as she left the disco, she sat outside on the kerb with her head in her hands.  
  
Seiya and Yaten saw her but left.  
  
Kakyuu sat up and breathed out deeply and breathed in again, she blinked and stood up to go home.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
For the next two days Kakyuu kept a low profile, she always went to the Crown Arcade after school now to prevent any followers, she wanted to keep her star seed until Saturday.  
  
Kakyuu sat in the office reading a magazine Motoki walked in.  
  
"Hey Kakyuu-chan, someone's looking for you," Motoki said.  
  
Kakyuu froze, "Who?"  
  
"This woman wearing a black hat and coat, she has white hair, she's pretty small," Motoki commented.  
  
"Motoki do me a favour, let me out your back door please!" Kakyuu said jumping to her feet.  
  
"If you want, next time explain to me what's happening ok? I'm your friend," Motoki said letting Kakyuu out the back door.  
  
As soon as Kakyuu got outside she ran home locking herself in her room.  
  
"Kakyuu!" Usagi shouted banging on her sister's room door.  
  
"Hai?" Kakyuu said wearily.  
  
"Please, unlock the door!" Usagi pleaded.  
  
Kakyuu stood up and opened the door, Usagi crashed into the room.  
  
"What's up?" Kakyuu asked.  
  
"We were worried about you, you seem upset," Usagi said lightly.  
  
"I'm fine," Kakyuu said shortly.  
  
"Ok then, I'm going to Rei's I won't be back until very late," Usagi said sadly leaving the room.  
  
Kakyuu sighed rolling over on her bed.  
  
"Sailor Moon, who are you?" Kakyuu asked herself out loud, she whispered to herself, "Healer, Fighter, Maker, are you in touch with Queen Moku?"  
  
Tears filled her eyes as she remembered Queen Moku.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: I do not own Sailor Moon, gomen, I've changed the Starlights real personality. 


	4. The Masked Ball

Chapter 4: The Masked Ball  
  
The days flew by and Iron Mouse didn't try to attack Kakyuu, she was glad for that but today was the Masked Ball and Kakyuu was busy.  
  
Kakyuu had sprayed her hair purple, it worked pretty well, and she pulled it up into a high ponytail, her hair spilled down her head, with Mama Ikuko's help, she had the spilling hair into small braids, she wrapped a grey ribbon around her bobble hiding it.  
  
Kakyuu had carefully made the dress herself, she wore it, and at the bottom it flared and got slimmer as it went up. It was made out of black silky material; her mask was also black which covered her nose and mouth.  
  
Kakyuu carefully brushed on some dark red eye shadow, Kakyuu quickly brushed on some blue mascara and she slipped on some black heels.  
  
She stood up and studied herself in the mirror, she looked stunning.  
  
"No one will be able to tell who you are!" Mama Ikuko cried out.  
  
"Proves my little girl has grown up!" Kenji said wiping away a tear.  
  
"Mama, papa! Don't make me blush!" Kakyuu said blushing.  
  
"Usagi-chan!" Kakyuu called up the stairs trying to grab Usagi's attention.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi called out.  
  
"Hurry up!" Kakyuu called up again.  
  
Usagi stumbled down the stairs; she was wearing a long normal white dress with a white fluffy mask on.  
  
"Looking good Kakyuu-chan!" Usagi exclaimed looking at Kakyuu.  
  
"Arigato Usagi-chan," Kakyuu said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
As Kakyuu and Usagi walked into the Juuban Hall, people started whistling behind their masks.  
  
"Looking sexy the one with purple hair!" Someone shouted.  
  
"Arigato!" Kakyuu shouted back.  
  
The Three Lights stood in the corner amused by all the people crowding around the girl with purple hair.  
  
"She does look good doesn't she?" Seiya commented from behind a red mask, he was wearing a red tuxedo, Taiki had a yellow mask and a yellow tuxedo on and Yaten had a blue mask and blue tuxedo on.  
  
"Hai she does, wonder who she is," Yaten said.  
  
"We'll find out soon enough," Taiki commented.  
  
"Excuse me! Welcome to Juuban High School's first dance! I hope you have a good time! The unmasking will begin at the end! Arigato for coming!" The head teacher said through the microphone from the stage.  
  
Kakyuu leaned against the cold wall when someone went up to her.  
  
"May I have this dance me lady?" Taiki asked her.  
  
"Sure," Kakyuu said smiling up at the guy in the yellow tuxedo.  
  
Kakyuu took his hand and they went onto the dance floor dancing to a slow song.  
  
"Me lady, what's your name?" Taiki asked putting on a fake accent.  
  
"That is for me to know and for you to find out," Kakyuu teased.  
  
Taiki laughed.  
  
Usagi stood in the corner looking for her other friends, Seiya slid up to her.  
  
"Yo! Can I have this dance with you?" Seiya asked.  
  
"Hai!" Usagi said surprised.  
  
The two pairs danced for a while until they went to get a drink.  
  
"Arigato me lady," Taiki said bowing to Kakyuu.  
  
"My pleasure," Kakyuu said curtseying.  
  
Kakyuu wandered off in a different direction when Kwan appeared behind her in a black tuxedo.  
  
"Excuse me ma'am, can I accompany you with this dance?" he said.  
  
"Sure," Kakyuu said.  
  
Unfortunately for Kwan it was quite a fast song, they danced together for a few minutes then Kakyuu walked off curtseying.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
By the time Kakyuu had nearly been asked to dance for every song, she breathed out deeply, it was time for the unmasking, this time a young man wearing a blue tuxedo went up to her.  
  
"Hello, May you be my partner for this unmasking?" he asked her.  
  
"I may," Kakyuu said curtseying, she looked into his deep emerald eyes, I've seen these eyes before, she thought.  
  
"MAY THE UNMASKING BEGIN IN 5, 4, 3, 2, 1, UNMASK!" The head teacher roared.  
  
Yaten reached up to take Kakyuu's mask off, Kakyuu reached up to take off Yaten's mask, at the point when the head teacher said Unmask they both pulled off each other's mask, they stared at each other amazed.  
  
"Yaten?" Kakyuu said surprised.  
  
"Kakyuu? I thought your hair was red!" Yaten exclaimed.  
  
"It is, I used a spray can!" Kakyuu said smiling.  
  
Everyone was watching the two of them when the light on the stage went on.  
  
Kakyuu whipped around and gasped, it was Iron Mouse.  
  
"Kakyuu!" Iron Mouse called out.  
  
"It's her," Yaten whispered.  
  
"Gomen Yaten-kun, I got to go," Kakyuu said pushing her way forward.  
  
Yaten, Seiya and Taiki ran into the men bathroom and transformed, Usagi, Minako, Rei, Makoto and Ami also ran into the girls bathroom and transformed.  
  
"Leave everyone here alone, just take my star seed!" Kakyuu said from the stage, she faced Iron Mouse.  
  
Iron Mouse fired her bracelets, Kakyuu closed her eyes but she felt some wind against her face she opened her eyes and looked up, Healer had grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to safety.  
  
"Leave me," Kakyuu said struggling, she jumped back down on the stage and screamed, "Just take my star seed and leave!"  
  
"IIE!" Sailor Moon shouted appearing, but it was too late, Kakyuu's star seed appeared above her head, the pupils started running for the door.  
  
"KAKYUU!" Sailor Mono screamed tears flew out her eyes.  
  
"Kakyuu-chan," Healer whispered.  
  
To their amazement, Kakyuu glowed red then in a flash she had her hair up held by a black hat, she wore a kind of Princess Stuff.  
  
"PRINCESS!" The Starlights shouted.  
  
Kakyuu opened her eyes, her star seed went back into her by itself.  
  
"Kakyuu is a princess?" Mars said surprised.  
  
"Hai, she is the Princess we've been searching for," Healer replied tears running down her face.  
  
Iron Mouse screamed in despair and disappeared.  
  
Princess Kakyuu turned to Sailor Moon and smiled, "Arigato Sailor Moon, I mean Usagi Tsukino, I will never forget you and your kindness, you'll always be in my heart, as my only and loving sister," Kakyuu said tears spilled down her beautiful face.  
  
Sailor Moon ran up to Kakyuu and hugged her tightly, "Please don't go."  
  
"Gomen, but I have to, my home planet is Kinmoku, not Earth, gomen Usagi- chan, I'll miss you," Kakyuu said tears carried on spilling down her face.  
  
Kakyuu stepped away from Sailor Moon crying, Kakyuu's bottom lip quivered, she didn't want to leave.  
  
"Princess," Healer whispered.  
  
Kakyuu breathed out, she was shaking, "I will miss you Sailor Moon."  
  
Kakyuu and the Starlights smiled and walked outside the Inner Senshi followed.  
  
"Sayonara Usagi," Kakyuu said tears stung her eyes.  
  
With that Kakyuu and the Starlights jumped, and they were gone, 4 bright shooting stars crossed the night sky.  
  
"I wish that Kakyuu would come back!" Sailor Moon wished upon the shooting star.  
  
Disclaimer's Note: Ok, that was good, but sad, I do not own Sailor Moon, depends on the reviews, if there is enough I will do a sequel. 


End file.
